Collision
by Dagron
Summary: Tangent opposé à l'Héroïne de roman, ce One Shot sombre nous dévoile que même la pire des tragédies peut laisser entrapercevoir une lueur d'espoir...


Collision.

Tout s'est passé si vite, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.  
J'ouvre les yeux.  
La frayeur qui me les a fait fermer est partie.  
Je me sens aussi calme qu'un rocher.  
Je regarde, sans comprendre, ce que je vois devant moi.  
C'est moi, Ran Mouri. Jeune fille de 17 ans à peine...  
Serai-je devant un miroir?  
J'ai vraiment mauvaise mine alors...  
Ma peau est pâle, mes joues écorchées, et là, sur la commissure de mes lèvres, coule un mince filet de sang.  
Quelque chose cloche...

Quelqu...

Soudain je m'en rends compte.  
J'ai les yeux fermés.  
Je me retiens de crier. Et puis j'arrête. Je n'ai plus de voix pour crier.  
Paniquée, je regarde tout autour.  
Des gens, beaucoup de gens, un carrefour, des voitures...

Ensuite seulement je le remarque, assit à côté de mon corps étendu.  
Il y a un petit garçon à lunettes qui semble sur le point de craquer, de s'effondrer.  
Je n'entends même pas ce qu'il semble murmurer, je n'entends absolument aucun son.  
Le silence m'étouffe!  
Cependant, comme si j'entendais sans entendre, des choses me viennent à l'esprit.

Voiture, collision.

Je me souviens.

Les Detective Boys...  
Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ai et Conan...  
Je les accompagnais aujourd'hui à l'exposition de Yaiba, prés du Tokyo Dome.  
Pour y aller, on devait traverser un carrefour...   
Ce Carrefour.  
Il n'y avait pas trop de circulation, le bonhomme était bien vert.  
Il n'aurait pas du y avoir de problème.  
Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta marchaient devant moi, Conan et Ai un peu en retrait, derrière.  
Le vent soufflait, une brise agréable, accompagnant les voix joyeuses des enfants et faisant virevolter ma jupe et mes cheveux.  
Et puis il y a eu le crissement de pneus.  
Intrigués par ce bruit soudain, les enfants et moi tournâmes la tête.  
Une voiture noire. Qui fonçait à toute vitesse. Droit vers Ai.  
La pauvre jeune fille s'était figée au milieu de la route.  
Conan laissa s'échapper un juron paniqué, Ayumi cria, et les deux autres garçons hurlèrent.  
Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour empêcher la voiture de percuter Ai.  
Enfin, il ne devait y avoir aucun moyen.  
Mais il y en avait une. Et je m'en suis servie.

J'en suis donc morte?

Ai...  
Ai-je réussi? Est-elle... ?  
Je tourne les yeux vers où je l'avais poussée, me mettant dans la trajectoire de la voiture à sa place.  
Je suis rassurée de voir la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn vivante.  
Elle a certes quelques égratignures, et l'air terrifié, mais elle est en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Et la voix que je n'entends pas me parle de nouveau.

Professeur Jodie, la femme avec un fusil, l'autre fois où je lui ai sauvé la vie.

On la vise.  
Cela peut se reproduire.  
C'est ce qui vient d'arriver...!

Mais Pourquoi? Pourquoi tente-t-on de la tuer?  
Je regarde de nouveau autour de moi, cherchant de vu la voiture noire dont j'ai été la victime.

Évidemment, elle n'est plus là.  
Sentant un léger sentiment de déprime se faire connaître au fond de moi, je me sens, telle une brise, descendre de l'endroit où je flottais, pour m'asseoir prés de mon corps, prés de Conan.

Conan...  
Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle.  
Ce n'est pas juste 'Conan'.  
Shinichi...  
Des larmes inexistantes se font sentir.  
Comment ai-je pu me laisser berner par tous tes tours, par tous tes masques?  
C'est toi, je n'en ai plus aucun doute quel qu'il soit.  
Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication.  
Tu as fait, et feras toujours ce qu'il te semble juste...

Je me souviens t'avoir demandé ce que tu ferais si quelqu'un que tu chérissais était le coupable.  
Tu m'as répondu que tu le dénoncerais, après t'être épuisé à chercher une preuve du contraire.

J'aurai peut-être dû te demander ce que tu ferais si ce quelqu'un était la victime.

Je regarde, malheureuse, la réponse que tu me donnes sans le savoir.

Tu pleures, en tenant une main inerte.  
Tu pleures tout en te maudissant, en appelant mon nom.  
Et tes pensées me parviennent, tel un souffle.  
« Je t'aime, Ran. Je t'aime. Ne pars pas. Ran. »

Tu n'as même pas la force de te lever à l'arrivée de l'ambulance, des policiers.  
Tu résistes quand ils tentent de te faire lâcher, de mettre ce corps qui était mien dans ce sac mortuaire.  
Tu laisses le soin à Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko de répondre aux questions des policiers.

Tu pleures.  
Je pleure aussi.

Mais tu n'es pas Shinichi si tu ne parviens pas à surmonter ta douleur.  
Si tu continues de penser que c'est ta faute, et ta faute seule.

Ai, elle pense comme toi.  
Même si je ne me rends compte qu'à cet instant qu'elle est comme toi, dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien...  
Cette jeune femme mi-fille s'est figée dans sa terreur, à l'idée que c'est à cause d'elle que je suis morte.  
Que sans elle...

Mais sans elle, c'est toi qui serait mort.  
Shinichi, réveille-toi! Je t'en prie!  
Shinichi...  
Trois semaines sont passées, déjà?  
Et tu n'as toujours pas relevé la tête.  
La police a retrouvé mon assassin, le conducteur de cette voiture noire.  
On l'avait payé et menacé pour qu'il tente d'écraser Ai.  
On l'a éliminé, faisant passer sa mort pour un accident.  
Tu le sais.  
Tu sais qui est derrière tout cela.  
Tu sais pourquoi Ai n'est plus sorti de sa chambre chez le professeur Agasa.  
Pourquoi elle se tient apeurée, derrière ce dernier, à mes funérailles.

Pourquoi n'entreprends-tu rien?

Ne te rends-tu donc pas qu'elle, elle n'en peut plus?  
Que cette terreur et ce sentiment de culpabilité infini va la mener à sa perte?  
Que cette inaction de ta part va te mener à la tienne?

Le soir après mes funérailles, Ai s'est enfuit.  
Elle n'a laissé aucun message, aucun indice.

Et sans toi pour la protéger, qui pourra les empêcher de l'éliminer?  
Sans elle, comment peux-tu espérer te relever?  
Serai-je donc morte pour rien?

Shinichi, je t'aime, et te voir souffrir ainsi me fait souffrir de même.

« Shinichi... »  
Je sais que tu m'entends.  
Tu lèves la tête, murmures mon nom.  
Tu viens de te réveiller de nouveau de ton sommeil et de ce cauchemar affreux.  
« Shinichi, il faut que tu la protèges... Pour moi... »  
Protéger. Ce mot s'échappe de ta bouche, mi-regret mi-question.  
Tu ouvres grand les yeux.  
Tu souffles le nom d'Haibara.

Mais elle est déjà partie, et tu ne le sais pas!

Tu passes à côté de mes parents, endormis sur le sofa.  
Tu ignores les bouteilles vides sur la table devant eux.  
Tu prends le combiné du téléphone, pianote le numéro d'Agasa.

Il a pourtant tenté maintes fois déjà de te prévenir qu'elle allait mal.

Tu apprends de sa voix qu'elle n'est plus chez lui.  
Tu raccroches et tu vas le rejoindre, pour la chercher.

Mais moi, je sais où elle est.  
La voix qui me parle sans que j'entende le moindre mot me l'a soufflé.

Je me souviens de cet endroit. De cette autre personne que je sens, qui vous surveille.

Je te vois chercher dans tous les endroits qui te viennent à l'esprit, sans succès.

Paniqué, tu reviens avec le professeur, tu fouilles ses affaires.  
On n'a pas pu la kidnapper, tu le sais bien.  
Elle est partie d'elle-même.

Tu ne regardes même pas cette coupure de presse.  
« Shinichi... Les docks... Shinichi, souviens-toi... »

Je sens tout d'un coup la brise. Cette autre personne est à côté de moi.  
D'un souffle, l'article découpé du journal se retrouve sous ton nez.  
Tu regardes.  
Je te vois déjà mettre l'idée de côté.

« Shinichi! C'est là! Elle est là-bas! »  
Pendant un court instant, je désespère en pensant que tu ne m'entends pas.

Mais, après un long silence, tu relèves la tête.  
Cet air incertain. Tu m'as entendu.  
Tu vas tenter cette piste impossible.

Tu demandes au professeur de sortir sa voiture.

Enfin.  
Je sens l'espoir revivre.

Te voilà sur les docks, je te suis.  
Tu as du mal à y croire.  
Mais oui, elle est bien là.

Après avoir contourné de nombreux conteneurs tous identiques, laissant le professeur dans la voiture, « au cas où », tu la découvre à cet endroit fatidique.  
A l'endroit où, peu après que tu sois devenu Conan, nous avions retrouvé sa sœur.

Tu te demandes comment diable elle a fait pour arriver ici par ses propres moyens, mais au fond, cela t'importes peu.  
Tu la vois, recroquevillée, frissonnante, son manteau trop fin pour la protéger durablement du froid de la nuit. Elle s'est adossée contre un conteneur, sans le savoir, elle se tient pile en face de l'endroit où Masami est décédée…

À ton approche elle détourne la tête.

Mais tu n'en peux plus d'ignorer ce qui se passe sous tes yeux.  
Si tu ne fais rien, tu sais qu'elle se détruira.  
Et que cela te détruirait par la même occasion.

Tu la brusques, elle réplique.  
Vous vous échangez des phrases amères, des mots qui font mal.  
Vous mettez à nu vos malentendus respectifs, vous exprimez votre douleur, votre chagrin, ces vérités blessantes.

Elle exprime sa crainte et tu lui cries dessus.

Tu n'as jamais su faire ce genre de chose en douceur.  
C'est à la fois ton défaut et ta qualité.

Finalement, vos voix rauques, vous vous taisez.  
Le son de la mer et d'un paquebot au loin envahit soudain votre monde.

Tu lui demandes si elle compte, elle aussi, te laisser seul, abandonné.

Shinichi...

Elle tente de te répondre, mais, hésitante, s'en remet à son sarcasme et pessimisme.

Tu la corriges.  
Non. L'antidote n'est pas ce qui t'intéresse, ne l'a quasiment jamais été, et ne l'est certainement plus.  
Tu ne veux pas perdre un autre de tes proche à leurs mains diaboliques.

Ils m'ont enlevée de ta vie, et ce n'est certainement pas sa faute.  
Tu ne veux pas qu'ils en aient une nouvelle l'occasion.   
Tu as promis de la protéger, et, à tes mots, je sens la brise qu'est cette autre personne se réveiller.

Je la vois, elle se tient derrière Ai.  
Masami. Non, Akemi... La jeune femme me regarde, et sourit de la manière la plus mélancolique qui puisse être.  
Akemi dépose une main évanescente sur l'épaule las de sa sœur cadette.

« Ai... Ai, aides Shinichi. Je t'en prie. »  
Ne laisse pas mon Shinichi se détruire.  
Elle ne donne pas l'impression de m'avoir entendue.

Tu baisses les yeux, la laissant digérer tes propos sans avoir à subir ton regard triste.

Elle murmure qu'elle est une idiote, au même rang que toi à ses yeux.  
Elle se relève, et toi tu relèves la tête.  
Elle parle d'un ton calme et glacé.  
Ça y est. Sa peur commence à se dissiper.  
Sur un ton sec, elle s'excuse, plus ou moins, et te rassure.  
D'accord. Elle ne va pas s'enfuir.  
Je suis morte de leurs mains, mais tout n'est pas encore perdu.

Je sais que tu as envie de dire que si, mais tu sais aussi que tu aurais tort.

Elle continue, en haussant les épaules.  
Quitte à être prêt à perdre tout ce qui vous reste, elle veut corriger ses erreurs.  
Elle te jure de fabriquer l'antidote.  
Non pas pour toi, ni pour elle, mais pour moi.

Elle ne me laissera pas être morte pour rien.

Sur ce, sa voix se réchauffe.  
J'entraperçois des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Et il y a des larmes aux coins des tiens.  
Je t'enserre de mes bras fantomatiques, dans l'espoir de te réconforter.  
Tu vas vivre, tu vas surmonter cette épreuve qu'est mon départ soudain.   
Je le sais maintenant.  
Je souris en pleurant de soulagement, de mes larmes immatérielles.

En me relevant, je me rends compte qu'Akemi est rassurée de la même façon pour Ai.

Vous vous prenez la main, pour aller rejoindre le professeur dans sa voiture.

Akemi me prend la mienne, et me sourit.

Et le vent souffle, nous dévoilant votre avenir.  
La route sera longue, parsemée d'embûches, mais je vous vois ensemble, jusqu'au bout.  
Toi, la protégeant de tout ton cœur, et elle te venant en aide lorsque tu t'y attends le moins, te dévoilant peu à peu sa dévotion et son amour à ton égard.

Tu n'as jamais été égoïste ou ingrat, et tu ne le seras pas.  
Je suis contente de savoir que tu ne gaspilleras pas l'amour que tu me destinais à moi.

Des ailes blanches me portent vers le ciel de nuit. Akemi me suit avec ses ailes rouge sang.

Comme le fait la lune cette nuit, ces deux anges que nous sommes devenus veilleront sur vous, pour toute votre vie...

FIN


End file.
